Megaman Zero: Lustful Edition
by TheMylonCreations
Summary: Join me for the lustful adventures of the Megaman Zero universe. 18 content is ahead, so read at your own risk.


"Z-Zero!Wait..j-just slow down...!" The cobalt eyed girl let out another pleasured shudder as the blonde robot traced his tongue slowly up her neck. Ciel tried to focus her mind on other matters, trying to convince herself that this very well could be a dream. But it felt too real for that. How did they even get into this situation so quickly...?

-Fifteen minutes earlier-

The young scientist breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Zero appear behind her, relieved that he had completed another mission unharmed. "Zero." She turned to him with a smile on her pale face. He walked closer to her. "I'm glad you made it back safely." He nodded in agreement. Zero wasn't much of a talker, she knew. She sank down in the chair she had previously been sitting in. "Well...I'm just going to monitor the area once last time then I'll go to finish up that project I was working on."She turned. "Ciel."She looked over her shoulder. "Yes, Zero?"

He advanced towards her, her heart skipping a bear. She looked up into those beautiful Amethyst eyes. "We need to talk." "About?" He simply just leaned close to her and stopped for a second. Ciel felt her heartbeat skyrocket, feeling his hot breath on her slightly parted lips. She then felt a pair of soft lips atop her own, making her eyes go wide. She felt a mixture of emotions. Joy, confusion, shock, even a bit worried that he might be feeling odd.

The kiss lasted until Ciel was the first to pull away, the need for air becoming too great. She panted lightly, her fingertips brushing softly against her lips. Did Zero just..?

-Present Time-

"Z-Zero!" She felt him nibbling gently on her ear, his hands holding her down by the wrists. He had her bent over a table and was currently attacking her ear and neck with licks, kisses, nibbles and occasional bites.

"Ah!W-wait!" She felt cold saliva dripping down from the top of her ear, making her body shudder. She laid her head down, feeling his hand slide under her chest and pull the zipper down slowly and slipping her pink jacket off. "Zero..." He stopped. "Hmm?" She looked over her shoulder. "P-please wait..." He stared at her before leaning in and giving her a loving kiss. She slowly returned it. 

He slowly slipped his tongue in and licked all around her mouth, massaging her tongue with his slowly. Pleasurably. She moaned softly, the red clad android enjoying the sound. He stripped her of the top half of her clothing, even removing her gloves. He slowly pulled away, a trail of saliva spilling from their tongues. "Zero..." She breathed, staring at him through half lidded eyes that were beginning to have hints of lust shine in them. He caressed her cheek gently, affectionately. "Ciel..." His hand rubbed her legs, sliding its way up her skirt, making her gasp. "No, not the-Ah!~" He rubbed her through the bodysuit and panties. She was wet. He let out a slight smirk. Good. She was turned on, enjoying herself. He only wanted to please her. He rubbed with his index finger, enjoying the moans he was rewarded with from the young girl. His other hand worked with her chest, groping her small breast and massaging it. "Ah! Mmh...Z-Zero..."

He kissed her cheek. Then the kisses traveled down until he had reached her shoulder, planting small kisses and licks. His finger rubbed faster, Ciel's moans growing louder. "Ze-Zero!" She yelled, cumming. She panted softly and Zero smirked more. No, he wasn't done. He flipped her around so she was laying on her back and raised her legs. She stared up at him, a bit surprised. His right hand reached inside and slowly pulled the bottom half of her bodysuit down. Her breath hitched in her throat. He looked to her for approval. "Ciel...can I...?" "..." She couldn't look him in the eyes. She turned her head away, nodding. He nodded and continued, pulling it down until he was staring at her pink polka dot panties. So..cute. Ciel was so embarrassed... Zero was seeing her body...She gasped when she felt him hook his two fingers underneath her panties and slide them down. "Zero!"

He raised her legs, resting them on his shoulders as he dropped her soaked panties to the ground. He bent his head down and Ciel was soon moaning once he had gently pushed his tongue inside her, licking and flicking his tongue all around.

Ciel was moaning heavily, gripping the edge of the table. "Zero! Zero! Ah...ha..." He smirked as he pushed his tongue in deeper, her moans getting louder. Such cute moans. The female felt a pressure building up in her stomach. "Zero! Zero!" Her back arched. "Zeeeroooo!" She came once more, panting a bit more heavily this time as he licked up her juices.

He brought his head up, kissing her passionately. Ciel shut her eyes, a blush matching that of Zero's armor across her face. She tasted herself on his lips. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. She couldn't take his intense stare and looked away.

"Ciel..." He kissed her cheek. He pulled back and stared down at her. She was so beautiful...but for this fantasy to now be a reality.. Zero was surprised he wasn't going at least s tiny bit haywire. But it was in his nature to keep his cool. Even during moments like these, it seemed. He pulled down his robotic underwear and the lower half of his bodysuit. Oh. Ciel's eyes widened once she caught sight of his member...Goodness...he was turned on. "Ciel...is it alright if I put it in?" They...they were really about to do this, weren't they?Her heart was pounding, her head spinning with a mixture of emotions once more. She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Alright..." She braced herself and he slowly pushed himself in, going as slowly as possible, watching her face for any sign of pain. She gritted her teeth, shut her eyes. It hurt...!He frowned slightly. He hated to her make such expressions. But she would get used to it. He just had to wait.

Once he was fully in, he sat there, waiting for her to adjust. After a few minutes, Ciel looked up at him shyly and nodding. "Y-you can move now..." "You sure?" She nodded. He returned her nod and leaned down, kissing her as he began to thrust slowly. This wasn't the most comfortable place to do these type of things but Ciel was willing to ignore it. She wrapped her arms around Zero's neck, not believing that this was actually happening. They..were having sex!Zero returned her feelings! Ciel was so happy, so pleased. Zero loved her. Knowing that was a wonderful feeling. He began to speed up and she moaned into the kiss, even hearing Zero let a small moan escape his throat. It was so warm...and tight..She felt him going faster and she pulled away from the kiss, moaning Zero's name and tightening her hold on him.

Zero went deeper inside her, making her moan louder. "Zero!~ Aaah!" Tears filled her eyes but she tried to blink them back. "Zero!" He gritted his teeth, going faster and harder, placing his left hand flat on the table beside Ciel's head to keep steady. "Aaaaah!" She threw her head back, crying out his name as he let out a moan as he plunged himself as deep as he possibly could. "Zeeeeroooooo!" "C-Ciel!" He came inside her the same time she came. Both blondes panted, sweat rolling down their faces. "Zero..." He smiled.


End file.
